New Years Special
by IceKeys-Love
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Well, almost... thank you so much for putting up with me for a year, I love you all! 3 This story contains Graylu fluff, so if you don't like fluff, don't read it. :3 Rated K ... just cause. Luv you all! R


Mizu-chan- OMG I love you all! Happy New Year everyone! Here's a one-shot to celebrate! Kisses for everyone! -3- -3- -3- 3

* * *

New Years Special

Normal P.O.V

Lucy sighed and leaned against Gray's side. "You know..." She murmured softly. "This feels really cheesy, kind of like the scenes in romance

novels." Gray laughed. "Yeah, but I don't really wanna go to the New Years party at the guild, and you don't either, so... just ignore the fact that

if anyone caught us, we wouldn't be able to show our faces for weeks." Lucy giggled and stared at the fire the were sitting next to. The

heating had gone out at Lucy's apartment, (She'd forgotten to pay her rent so the landlady turned off her heat,) so she'd lit a fire and they were

sitting on the stone hearth with a blanket. The party, which was going on at that moment, was too loud and frisky for them. Besides, the two

of them had had their fair share of tricks over the year. On each holiday, the guild would find some way to catch Gray and Lucy unaware, such

as locking them in a closet on Halloween and scaring them so bad that they screeched and hugged each other like the world was about to

end. (That had humiliated Gray for weeks.) So this year, the couple decided to just have a quiet night. Gray looked at the clock and checked

the time. 11:30 PM. "Thirty more minutes till the New year." Lucy said for him. He nodded. "I think that it's time we thought about our

resolutions." She muttered before humming in thought. Gray was silent. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What's up Gray?" He

looked at her and grinned. "It's nothing." His hand went to his breast pocket and stayed there, moving as if touching something. Curious, Lucy

grabbed his hand and pulled it out of his pocket. "H-hey!" He complained. From his hand swung the pendant that she'd gotten Gray for

Christmas the year before. She smiled. "You still carry this around? I would've thought you'd lost it by now." He frowned jokingly. "Of course I

kept it with me! It's your first present to me!" He'd gotten it when Lucy had taken them to all the guild members. Out of embarrassment, she'd

gone to Gray's house last, only to be pulled inside for a kiss. He'd said that he'd forgotten to get her a present and that the kiss was a

replacement. Personally, Lucy liked it more than anything she'd ever gotten before. She shook her head and jerked herself out of her

thoughts. She looked at the clock again. 11:42. 'Wow, time really flies, doesn't it?' She thought to herself, also referring to last years

Christmas party. It didn't seem that long ago. She placed her head on her boyfriends shoulder and they sat in silence for a while. After some

time, Gray murmured,"Hey Lucy?" She looked at him.. "Mm-hm?" Gray went a little bit red and placed a small wrapped box in her hands. She

looked a bit surprised. "B-but we gave each other Christmas presents already, right?" He smirked at her. "You're my girlfriend, I can give you a

New years present if I want." She blushed and gently punched his arm before opening the box. She lifted the lid and her mouth opened in

astonishment. He smiled at Lucy. "I get it that you like it." She started to laugh. Gray cocked his head to the side. "What is it?" Lucy giggled

and pulled another small box out of her pocket. "I got you something too." She answered. Curious, he opened the box. He snickered. "Great

minds think alike! Never actually thought that it was true." Lucy placed his necklace around his neck as he clasped hers on. They then put

the necklace pendants together. Lucy's white diamond yin piece glittered next to Gray's black opal yang piece. Gray touched his forehead to

her and Lucy's heart fluttered. "Lucy, you got me a present too... you hypocrite..." She smiled and replied softly, "I was going to give it to you

when it was 12:00, but it doesn't matter..." His hand touched her chin and tipped her head up to his. They were inches away. "Gray, I love

you..." "I love you too Lucy." Their lips met. 'Bong-bong-bong-' The clock struck twelve. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Voices rang out on the street.

They pulled away. "Happy New year." They said in unison. The moonlight reflecting off the snow shone through their window as the couple

kissed again.


End file.
